gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Aaron Griffin
'Aaron Griffin '''was the former CEO of Griffin Imulsion Corporation, and a Stranded leader in Char after the Hammer of Dawn counterattack. He assisted Delta Squad when they passed through Char during the Lambent Pandemic. Biography CEO of Griffin Imulsion Griffin began his career in the Imulsion industry by working a decade on a fuel rig, getting familiar with the worst things the job could offer. He later began his own Imulsion company, the Griffin Imulsion Corporation, and worked as the CEO, developing a reputation as being a tough boss, but never losing any men on the job. He was later interviewed by HMT magazine after an explosion at a Lopus Energy refinery outside of Denava. Griffin criticized Lopus Energy as being amateurs, said they couldn't get the job done right if they were trying to be everyone’s friend. He also said that every CEO should do as he had done and work on a Imulsion rig in order to learn about the job that their employees were doing. Griffin also reasoned that if his employees weren't afraid of you, they were doing it wrong, but you still had to make sure that they liked and respected you enough to stay.Gears of War 3: Hang 'Em High Stranded Leader Leading Char A little more than a year after Emergence Day, Griffin survived the Hammer of Dawn counterattack, with his tower and refinery in the city of Char surviving as well. However, most of his workforce was killed by the strike, and most were turned into ash statues, frozen in the pose they were in when the Hammer had struck. Griffin was outraged at the deaths of his people, and led the survivors of Char from his tower, gaining a hatred of the Coalition of Ordered Governments. His people continued to work at the refinery across the crater created by the strike on the city. He used cable cars to connect the towers, they were still able to refine and sell Imulsion without trekking across dangerous land. In time, he grew popular from his ideals and hate for the Coalition, and remained a business man throughout the Locust War. However, he was not popular with all of his employees, some of whom resented him and thought he cared little for their lives, noticing that dozens died carrying out some of his orders.Gears of War 3: Crater Shortly after the Lambent began appearing in Char sixteen years after E-Day, Griffin sent a message to Hondo at the refinery, telling him to make sure his next batch of Imulsion was the correct grade, or he would come over there and kick his ass. Arrival of Delta Shortly after this, the cable car didn't return from the refinery with the next shipment of Imulsion, and Griffin sent several people to the refinery to investigate, including Miles Carver, but none of them returned. After Gears were spotted in the city, Griffin had his men capture Pvt.Dizzy Wallin, who had left been left behind to guard their vehicles. The other Gears arrived at his tower several minutes later, and Ash Man led them up to Griffin's office, saying that they had killed some Lambent, and wanted to trade for some Imulsion. Griffin yelled at him for bringing into his tower, and ordered him to get out. He then turned his attention to the Gears, and welcomed them to Griffin Tower, saying that it was there before they destroyed Char, and was still there now and that so was he. Griffin said they had some nerve asking him for a favor, and Lt.Anya Stroud told him they understood, and they just wanted some fuel and then they would go. Griffin called her a bitch and told her she didn't understand, and explained to her about all the ash statues they had seen in the city had been his people, and that he didn't like the fact that their rest had been disturbed by anyone from the COG. Sgt.Marcus Fenix then told him they understood grieving, and Griffin asked him who he was. Marcus told him, and Griffin said he recalled the name, and asked him if he knew the first rule of business. Marcus said to remind him, and Griffin told him it was what was in it for him. He explained how the recent shipment of fuel hadn't arrived, and told them that if they got it back, they could keep some. Marcus wondered if he was setting them up, so Griffin snapped his fingers, and two of his men opened the office door and showed them Dizzy, who explained that Griffin's men had captured him. Griffin then had him taken away, and told Marcus that every contract had a performance guarantee, and their associate was his. Marcus warned him not to lay a finger on Dizzy, and Griffin grinned as he sat in his chair and turned his back on them, telling them that they had one hour, and not to waste it.Gears of War 3: Ashes to Ashes Locust Attack Around an hour later, Griffin Tower came under attack by the Locust, led by Queen Myrrah herself aboard her Tempest. After she basted the tower a few times, she flew away, leaving the Queen's Guard to finish the attack and kill all of Griffin's people. Griffin let Dizzy go, and the two of them became cornered on the roof by the Locust. Dizzy contacted Marcus for help, and they told him they were crossing on the cable car to assist them. By the time the Gears arrived, Griffin and Dizzy were the last two people alive defending the tower. After killing the last of the Locust, Marcus told Griffin that they had gotten his fuel, and that their deal was done. Griffin was angered by this, and lashed out at him that all of his people were dead, pointing out how they had survived the Hammer strikes, Locust attacks, and the rest of the war, but then the Gears showed up and he lost everybody. He raged against the COG, declaring that everywhere they went, all they did was spread pain, death, and misery, and called them all piece of shit motherfuckers. This finally pushed Marcus over the edge, and he began yelling at Griffin that he had just lost his brother, and that Griffin, his tower, and his Imulsion could all go to hell. Griffin backed off, saying he and Marcus would settle this another time. Griffin then boarded his cable car and left the tower, flipping Marcus off as his cable car headed for the refinery. Personality and Traits Griffin, like nearly all Stranded, had immense amounts of hate and bigotry towards the COG after the Hammer Strikes. However, Griffin was notable even among Stranded for his hatred of the COG. He held a group of Stranded in Griffin Tower, creating a communty of hostile, hate filled Stranded. Aside from his hate for the COG, Griffin was a business man of greed before and after the Hammer Strikes. During the Lambent Pandemic, Griffin had Delta-One retrieve his lost Imulsion shipments at the price of having Dizzy Wallin exectuted if they did not return in one hour. His greed and hate for the COG was so strong, it pushed even the stoic Marcus Fenix to the edge. Behind the Scenes *Griffin was voiced by Ice-T in Gears of War 3. *The gold knuckle plate on his left hand reads "DRAMA", a reference to one of Ice-T's songs. Multiplayer *Griffin is available as a multiplayer character in ''Gears of War 3; to unlock him, players can either "like" the official Gears of War fan page on Facebook or earn the "Big Money" onyx Medal in Horde 2.0. *Griffin is one of the "heroes" who can appear in Beast mode and always comes equipped with a Sawed-Off Shotgun. Links *How to unlock Aaron Griffin References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Stranded